White Bloon
The White Bloon is a bloon that has appeared in every Bloons Tower Defense game to date. It is the same size as the Black Bloon, and both of them are the parents of the same bloons, which were changed in Bloons TD 4. It is also immune to freezing, whereas its sibling, the Black Bloon, is immune to explosions. The White Bloon is slightly faster than the Black Bloon and has about the speed of a Zebra Bloon (but in BTD5 the Zebra Bloons were made as fast as Black/Green Bloons, making the White Bloon faster). Its RBE was originally 9, then changed to 11 when the Pink Bloon was added in Bloons TD 4. It cannot be directly frozen, but it can be frozen by an Ice Tower with the Snap Freeze upgrade. In order for this to happen, the tower has to "Snap Freeze" a Rainbow Bloon, which pops the rainbow bloons, then freezes the 2 Zebra Bloons inside it. In Bloons TD 5, it can also be frozen by the Ice Tower's special ability Absolute Zero, activating Tier 3 Ice Fortress Speciality Building or Monkey Intelligence Bureau . In BTD5 they first appear on round 22. Trivia *It is sometimes confused with the Ice Bloon because both of these bloons deal with ice. *In Bloons TD 5 iOS, White Bloons are not light blue, unlike their other counterparts. *Round 37 in Bloons TD 5 has 7 Camo White Bloons. Without Camo detection, the player may use 7 piles of Road Spikes instead. *In the old BTD games (BTD1-3), The White Bloon has a gray shadow. In BTD4 and its expansion, the shadow is light blue, and takes up almost the entire bloon. *It is the highest ranked bloon in Bloons TD 1 along with the Black Bloon, although starting in Bloons TD 2, its rank was stolen by other bloons like the Rainbow Bloon and the M.O.A.B.. *Even though it is tied in rank with the Black Bloon, in BTD1 it doesn't appear until level 41; the black bloon appears in level 26. *White Bloons are slightly faster than Black Bloons and they appear later in the game. *Popping White and Black Bloons can have rather annoying consequences as they give off Pink Bloons, which are much faster and harder to glue and hit. *White Bloons appear in every Bloons TD game to date. *In BTD5, a full set of Road Spikes can destroy an entire white bloon. **This is because the RBE of a white and black in BTD4 and BTD5 are 11, and in BTD5, the road spike piles pop 11 bloons each. *Arctic Wind cannot freeze this bloon (unless combined with the 3rd tier Ice Tower), but it can still slow it down. *Ice Shards can pop White Bloons. *Even though a white and a black bloon are smaller than other bloons, a regen white/black bloon is the same size as all other regen bloons *In BTD5, there is in fact a way to freeze a White Bloon. This requires a 2-2 Ice Tower (Snap Freeze & Deep Freeze upgrades) and a Sonic Boomerang Thrower or any tower that can pop frozen and zebra bloons nearby. If timed correctly, the Ice Tower will snap-freeze a Rainbow Bloon, revealing two Zebra Bloons. The Boomerang Thrower will throw its boomerang shortly after, popping the Zebra Bloons and revealing two frozen White Bloons (And two frozen blacks) This has been tested and proven. *In BTD5, after the Viral Frost Ice Tower freezes and pops a bunch of bloons, the white bloons and the zebra bloons are the ones that will escape the freeze (even if its ancestor bloon was frozen). *The White Bloon is the highest bloon type along with Black Bloons in BTD1, with the former being faster than the latter. Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Original Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons Pop 3 Bloons Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2